Blood Plus A to Z
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: One shots and drabs written for every letter in the alphabet. Ratings range from K-T. Most will be HajixSaya, some may not be. Genres may also vary.
1. A is for Action

**Yo...so, here are a bunch of oneshots and drabbles for every letter in the Alphabet, except for the letter 'X' because there're no frickin' words to go with it...I mean, there are, but I can't think of anything to write for those...Ratings range from K-M. Updates will be slow, because I'm not writing these in order, so I do I get random letters done. I mean, I already have words, I just need to write something based off those...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters...**

A is for Action

Always moving, always fighting, never ending action.

From city to city, country to country, beast to beast.

They never got a break and they never got to rest.

Willing or unwilling, sinful or saintly, they did them all.

They used them for offense and they used them for defense.

They caused pain, yet caused pleasure too.

They were straining and some were painful.

Yet that was all that kept them going.

Always moving, always fighting, never ending action.

**Yeah...that was the first one...They're not all gonna be like this...I just couldn't think of anything for this one...this is all that popped into my head...I have a few more, so those'll be up soon...like in a few minutes...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	2. B is for Bunny

**Yo...here's the next one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BP or any its characters...**

_Zoo era_

B is for Bunny

"Aww!"

A high pitched squeal emanating from behind him, caused Haji to jump in surprise. Turning around, he spotted Saya crouching down, cooing over a little rabbit.

"Saya?"

"Haji, look! Isn't he cute!" Saya exclaimed.

Haji smiled slightly. "I thought you didn't like animals?"

Saya shook her head. "I love animals! They're the ones who hate me. Besides, this little bunny's so cute! He isn't scared of me at all!"

_It would be hard for anyone to be scared of you, the way you are right now_, thought Haji.

However, he didn't seem to realize that he had sad this out loud as well. Saya was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

Haji, who was still oblivious, chuckled slightly.

"You look like the bunny, Saya," he said.

"Huh? I do? How?"

Haji didn't answer and Saya pouted. The bunny hopped over to the young man and jumped onto his lap, sniffing.

"He like you, Haji," said Saya, moving closer to him.

Haji's heart began to beat quickly...

**That's all...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	3. C is for Cello

**Yo...here's the next...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BP or any of its characters...**

C is for Cello

He cradled the wood between his legs. Bowing gently, pressing the strings carefully.

Beautiful music emanated from within. Music SHE had taught him to appreciate.

He had known nothing about the beauty of this instrument before he had met her. In fact, he had never even seen it before.

When she had decided to teach him to play, he had been delighted, though he hadn't shown her that.

It had been rather frustrating at first, since the instrument had been too big for him. With time however, he had grown and with him, his knowledge.

Years of practice had made him just as good as her, maybe even better.

This instrument, its music, was the only think that helped keep his calm during the war.

He took it everywhere, it was constantly by his side. He cared for his cello almost as much as he cared for her.

Haji loved Saya, but that cello of his, was definitely second in line...

**Yeah...that's it...I've got two more down, so those'll be up in a few minutes...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	4. D is for Dragons

**Yo...number four here...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BP or any of its characters...**

D is for Dragons

"Don't you just love dragons, Haji?" said Saya cheerfully.

_That was a little random_, thought the man. Haji looked at her. "Dragons do not exist, Saya," he said in faint amusement.

"Oh yeah? Then what were those huge, scaly creatures that lived about sixty-five million years ago?" questioned the girl hotly.

"Those were dinosaurs, my queen," replied Haji.

"No they weren't!"

Haji sighed. "Saya, dragons did not, nor do they exist. There is no proof whatsoever."

"But we exist, don't we?" said Saya indigently. "If chiropterans can exist, why not dragons?"

"They found fossils though, Saya. Fossils of beings WITHOUT wings. Dragons have wings, do they not? If the fossils found really belonged to dragons, where did their wings go?"

Saya thought for a brief second. "Well, you can hide your wings, can't you? Maybe they could do the same."

Haji decided to end the conversation there. He did not believe in dragons, no matter how much Saya tried to convince him. Contradicting her would simply create a never ending battle. It was best to just...let things remain peaceful...

_Dinosaurs my ass_, thought Saya as she walked.

**That's it for this one...I love dragons, so yeah...I've got one more done, do that'll be up in a moment...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	5. E is for Exams

**Yo...this is the last one I have so far...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BP or any of its characters...**

E is for Exams

"This isn't fair," mumbled Saya through gritted teeth.

"I understand it isn't and enjoyable task, my queen," said Haji, 'however, it is something you must do."

Finals were coming up at Saya's high school and she was trying to study for them.

"But I've already done this!" Saya complained.

"Then this shouldn't be that difficult," said Haji simply.

"Easy for you to say. YOU never had to do this..."

"I never went to school," Haji recalled. "We were unable to afford it."

"Lucky... Joel taught me everything back at the Zoo AND I went to high school a few years ago..."

"Saya, you must focus," said Haji. "You only have an hour left."

The girl let out a gasp. "Nooo! I still have to memorize all these!" She cursed under her breath. "I'll kill whoever came up with exams. Worst. Idea. Ever!"

Haji chuckled. "What if I told you that Amshel is the one you are speaking about...?"

Saya looked up from her notes. "Really...? Interesting... You think I can get bonus points if I mention that?"

**That's all for now...I dunno when the next one will be up...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	6. F is for Flying

**Yo...I finally got the next one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters...  
><strong>

F is for Flying

Dark, velvet wings jutted out of his back and he soared through the air, holding his queen tightly by the waist.

Haji had overheard Saya talking to Kai earlier, saying how she wished she could fly.

He had taken her into the air before, but since they were constantly in battle, she hadn't really focused on the feeling.

Now that all the fighting was done, she actually wanted to experience it to the fullest.

And he was completely willing to grant that wish.

He brought her out with him that night, after the others had gone to bed. Saying he wanted to be alone, he took her to the beach.

As Saya voiced her curiosity, Haji lifted her into his arms and took off into the air.

He shifted his grip so he was clutching her by the waist. This way, Saya could hold her arms out on either side, almost like wings.

She gave a gleeful laugh as they flew through the cool, crisp air over the body of the ocean, where the Moon and starts reflected on the dark water.

Haji knew exactly how Saya felt. He too, immensely enjoyed flying. It made you feel so free. Each time he went into the air, he managed to forget all of his worries.

He'd be happy.

Saya felt exactly the same way. Though she didn't have much to worry about anymore, she couldn't bring herself to fully enjoy herself.

More like she stopped herself from having fun, actually.

But now, she felt all her concerns ebb away and all she focused on was this amazing, joyful feeling.

This made Haji happy too. Saya being sad, upset his as well and Saya being happy, caused him happiness.

Haji loved flying...and by the sound of it...it seemed Saya did too.

They really needed to do this more often.

**That's all for now...Currently working on 'G'...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	7. G is for Game

**Yo…I finally finished 'G'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BP or any of its characters…**

G is for Game

"Haji?"

"Yes, Saya?"

"Can we play a game?"

"A game?" repeated the man in confusion.

"Yeah, like...hide and seek! We used to play that together all the time back at the Zoo."

Haji thought for a moment. They were, after all, a little too old to be doing things such as this, however, he did want Saya to be happy...

"If that is what you wish..." he said after a pause.

"Yay!" Saya exclaimed with a wide smile. "You're it!"

"Me...?"

"Yes you. Cover your eyes and start counting!"

Diva was dead and there was no more fighting to worry about. The two were living a peaceful life at Omoro. Life was quiet now and a little fun couldn't hurt.

The pub was conveniently empty that day and there weren't many people nearby, which was only making things better.

Saya had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Humouring her, Haji raised his hands to cover his eyes and he began to count.

"Count to twenty!" Saya yelled.

"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix-"

Haji was so used to counting in French, that he was unconsciously doing it now. Saya didn't stop him, because now it really did feel as if they were back at the Zoo, where they had spoken in a strange mix of Japanese and French.

"-onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, veint."

Having finished counting, the man lowered his hands and glanced around. He was standing outside Omoro right now, wondering where his queen had decided to hide.

His lips curved upwards into a small smile. Saya was going down.

Haji figured he ought to check Omoro first, since there was a greater chance of his queen hiding in there than somewhere outside.

And that was exactly what he did.

He went straight into the pub and up the stairs in the back, going up to the second floor. He checked her room first and then Kai's and the twins', but with no avail. Saya was not on the second floor.

A phone ringing and hastily stopping caught Haji's attention immediately. He descended the stairs as silently as possible as his inhuman hearing picked up soft whispering.

"Kai, I can't talk-... Haji and I are playing a game and he'll find me if I-... Shut up, I don't care how old I am-... I'll talk to you later, okay-... Bye."

Saya hung up her phone and glanced around the counter, behind which she was hiding.

"Oh, I hope he didn't hear that," she mumbled.

Not seeing anyone, she turned to face forward, only to come face to face with her chevalier, who was kneeling in front of her.

Haji gave a girl a small smile. "Found you. Next time you plan to play this game, turn your phone off, my queen."

Saya huffed. "Not fair."

"Can you still not bear to lose against me?"

Haji leaned in, running his human fingertips down Saya's cheek, his lips mere inches away from hers.

"It still isn't fair," mumbled the girl, pressing her lips to Haji's.

Saya allowed him to deepen the kiss and she returned it enthusiastically, her hands roaming over the man's chest.

And then she abruptly pulled away and poked him.

"We're playing tag now." She got to her feet. "You're it!" And she ran off.

Haji slowly stood up, feeling slightly confused. But then he grinned. Rolling his sleeves up, he watched her run out of the pub and into the sunlight.

This was going to be one interesting afternoon...

**And that's this one…working on 'H' …Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
